Estreoth/Energy
Energy in Estreoth is a complicated subject relating to various forms of supernatural energy. Technically speaking, the term energy refers to a metaphysical force that is separate from the scientific understanding of energy such as mechanical or chemical energy. As the inhabitants of Estreoth have no concept of electricity or chemical reactions, in common usage, energy refers to this concept. Overview Properties of Energy Because of a lack of research regarding the nature of energy itself, most humans assume that each source of energy is unique and unrelated to the other forms. In truth, they are all part of an energy spectrum, similar to electromagnetic energy. The properties of the different energies vary, however they all show trends depending on an energy's wavelength. Shorter wavelengths are more stable and require less effort to manipulate. Longer wavelengths are less stable and easier to transmute, require more effort to manipulate, and often possess higher levels of energy for a given measure. Transmutation Transmutation refers to the change of energy from one form to another. Typically this is from a base from, such as arcane energy, into an elemental form, like fire energy. Transmutation is extremely common in nature-based magic and forms the basis for all non-arcane spells. In extremely rare cases, spiritual energy can be transmuted. Such individuals are exceedingly rare however. Types of Energy Spiritual Spiritual energy, sometimes called personal energy, Qi, Ki, Chakra, or PSI, is a short-wavelength form of energy that is created within individual beings. Created by the combination of the body and the soul, spiritual energy is unique to an individual and extremely varied within humans. As a part of the human body, spiritual energy is fairly simple to utilize. However, unlike natural or magical energy, it is extremely difficult to transmutable into elemental energy. This, combined with the fact that most individuals lack a large reserve of spiritual energy, make it a relatively uncommon source of power. Despite these shortcomings, a skilled user of this energy is extremely potent force, capable of enhancing their body's physical abilities and projecting focused blasts. The precise mechanism that creates spiritual energy is unknown. However it has been observed that bodies without souls do not produce any spiritual energy nor can they utilize it. This has lead several specialists to postulate that the soul is the origin of spiritual energy. A second, equally widespread theory, popularized by the Alemus Monks is that the soul and the body in tandem generate the energy. These groups point out that the a body's physical condition affects the use and output of energy as well as mental well being. Universally, it is acknowledged that the soul is a vital component. As a short wavelength energy, spiritual energy is only visible at high densities. It is almost impossible to transmute into elemental forms, however rare individuals with longer wavelengths may find this possible. Like natural energy, spiritual energy is invisible unless present in very large concentrations with high densities. Because the human body naturally produces and uses this form of energy, advanced users of this energy often can physically enhance their bodies strength, endurance, and agility to levels that normal humans cannot. In addition this energy can be directed through ones body into the environment in the form of blasts or waves. Overall, using spiritual energy for physical enhancement is more common as offensive use of this energy can be draining. Although individuals such as Jet Seyre have enormous energy wells, tens of thousands of times above the average human, and as such easily utilize spiritual energy as their sole mode of offense. One major limiting factor of spiritual energy is the amount a person can utilize at once. This amount is determined by the users physical and spiritual body in addition to mental factors. Emotional states play an enormous role as well. Powerful extreme emotions, such as love, excitement, rage, or fear increase the amount of energy a person can channel at one time. Negative emotions such as sadness reduce it and in extreme cases negate it all together. Typically, the more energy a person can channel the more potent their enhancement abilities and the stronger their offensive attacks are. Natural Nature Energy, also called Life Energy, is medium-wavelength form of energy that is given off by plants and simple life forms. Natural energy is slightly more difficult to use than spiritual energy, and cannot be used to enhance the physical body in the same manner. It can however, be transmuted into elemental forms. This energy is created by life itself and permeates the entire planet. However, the distribution of this energy isn't constant and as such, fertile areas contain higher concentrations of energy than others. While useful in all environments, natural energy is most commonly used in lush areas where it is more potent. As a medium wavelength energy, natural energy is moderately difficult to transmute; natural energy is invisible to the naked eye. Humans can directly manipulate this energy, however it cannot be used internally. Despite its similarities to spiritual energy, nature energy is more akin to magical energy in that it can be transmuted into elemental forms. In practice, this means a user can pull effectively cast spells without using their own energy. However, due to how nature energy flows, a person can drain an area of energy through over exertion. In rare cases, this can cause the death of entire regions. Arcane Arcane energy, also referred to as magical energy or planetary energy, is the primary energy source in Estreoth. Emanating from within the planet, magical energy is the only form of energy that most humans cannot directly manipulated without a medium and quite difficult to sense unless its highly concentrated. However, it is easy to transmute and quite abundant. This utilitarian nature of arcane energy combined with its natural abundance makes it an extremely useful resource. This energy originates somewhere within Estreoth's core and rises to the crust at ley-nodes. From here, the energy flows throughout the planet along major and minor ley-lines. The source of this energy has never been determined, but given the origins of spiritual and natural energy, some theorize this energy comes from the planet's soul. However this theory is controversial among mages, who claim it is a universal force that exists independent of life. Of the known energy forms, magical energy has the second longest wavelength. As such, magical energy is rather is easy to transmuted into elemental forms. Because of its abundance and versatility, magical energy is used worldwide. However, the largest flaw of this energy is that humans cannot directly manipulate it. A medium is required. The study and application of using mediums to utilize magical energy is known as Magic. Various mediums are utilized depending on the magical school however the two most common are runic magic, which uses engraved or tattooed runes, and spiritual magic, which uses spiritual energy to manipulate the magic. Unlike natural energy and spiritual energy, magical energy can be utilized by runic devices. This has allowed for the creation of magic-based technology However, arcane energy has a major draw back, it is addictive. Although magical energy isn't naturally used by the body, it still has an affect on it. Overtime, the human body may develop a dependence on this energy. This addictive nature is pervasive in all forms of magical energy, including elemental forms since the energy is still forced through the body before being transmuted. Chaotic Chaos energy is a very long-wavelength energy form that is conceptually similar to arcane energy. Believed to emanate from the void, chaos energy is an extremely powerful and unstable form of energy. In certain environments, chaos energy naturally transmutes into elemental energy. Because of its addictive nature, more so than arcane energy, chaos energy's use is shunned throughout much of Estreoth. The precise origins of chaos energy aren't known. The most prevalent theory is that its origins are the from the void, but beyond that there is only speculation. Various other theories exist including that the energy is the energy from a god, that it is energy from another realm, or that it is simply magic in its pure form. As the longest wavelength energy known to Estreoth, chaos energy is extremely potent even in small amounts and can transmute under natural conditions due to its instability. This instability makes it very dangerous to use in runic devices but makes it enormously powerful. However, it is extremely addictive and has been known to cause adverse reactions in human beings. Category:Estreoth Category:Concepts